What really happend by Harry Potter
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Hello, my name is harry potter, and this is what really happend." post dh what happend after the war. non-cannon, all cannon parings. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N, Ya this might not make sense, so I have set this in 2013,in my world the book's came out later, so DH came out in 2012)

Hello, my name is Harry potter.  
You may also know me as 'The boy who lived'. 'the chosen one'  
or Ron's favorite 'The Man who lived, snuckoff with out telling his friends, died, came back to life, pretend to still be dead only to disappear then suddenly pop up and decide to_ finely_knock off Voldemort!'

Oh and don't let me forget Teddy's brand of 'his head-Auror-ship'

But any way, after the book's on my life were published, my children(My very computer savvy children) were reading fanfiction's and decided that I should read them my self, they found them funny, and I did not.

In fact some of them were down right nasty!

So I thought that I would set some things straight.

First and foremost I am **not **Gay, nor have I ever been in bed with Draco malfoy, that is wrong and quite perverted!

Also I would love it if you would stop writing about what go's on in my bed room with my wife.

My eldest came across one of those and proceeded to walk around the house screaming "Be still my virgin eyes! Oh it burns! It _burns!_'

Than she went back on-line, looked up the ones about Ron and Hermione, and than read them in front of the whole family.  
The look on Ron's face was murderous; I did not know he could yell that loud. And what is even worse is that she found it the funniest thing she had done all year!

Now you might be wondering why I refer to my eldest as 'she'.

I will get to that.  
Now the first thing that you should know is that the books in the Harry potter series are in fact written by one Hermione weasley.

Big surprise there.

When the war was over we found that many people were asking for a first hand account of what happened once I started school, we, my family and I, thought it was a good idea that we came up with a way to tell our children the tail of the 2nd great war.

We also thought that it might be good idea to have the book's produced for the muggle world.  
But we found a problem with that, the law.

Hermione in her know-it-all-ness (AKA/ she was and always will be right) said that we should tweak a few minor details in the books.  
"That way they can be sold as novels instead of Non-fiction, therefore not _really _breaking the law."

But also what I noticed as I sifted through pages of fanfiction's that many people had written about what happened after the war, and after the end of the last book.

When I mentioned this to teddy he replied with a very smart  
"well why don't you tell them? And it would not be breaking the law, seeing as the law does not apply to Fiction Novels, and or fanfiction's."

He had a good point. But me being the nosy Godfather I am asked him

How he Knew that certion piece of information,  
"Ask no question's dear godfather, and I shall tell you no lies."  
I swear that child can find the loopholes in anything.

So here is what happened after the end of the war.

After Ron, Hermione and I left the Headmaster's study we went down to the great hall.

There was nothing else that I had on my mind other than speaking with Ginny.  
I did not expect anything from her.  
And even though I broke up with her, I still felt a great deal for her, Hell,I loved her!  
But I knew that the possibilities of her loving me back after such a long time were slim.  
But I still needed to talk to her, know that she was all right, or as all right as one can be after loosing a brother.

She was still in the same place that I had last seen her, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her head on her mother's shoulder.

I walked up to her and taped her on the shoulder, both women looked up at me, but before I could even say "How are you?"

She jumped up and locked her hands around my neck and kissed me.

And I will tell you that was the best kiss of my life.

When we were, as Charley called it "sucking face", the whole hall was looking at us and had the majority of the female population sighing and giggling. Not that we noticed.

We spent the night (or morning) in the castle. I slept with Ginny by my side; she has not left since then.

The next few weeks were pure hell.  
Kingsley was elected temporary minister of magic; He still is to this day.

Kingsley recruited me, Ron, and Neville as auror's.

We helped the ministry round up the last remaining Death eater's.  
We buried the dead and tried to forget, or at least move on.

It took a long time, but we moved on.

A wise old man once told me that  
"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

________________________________________________________

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2, Me

Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________

Me.

The death of Remus and Tonks had hit me hard. What had hit me harder was seeing there son, my godson, for the first time.

And as bad as it sound's, I first met Teddy at his parents funeral.

You have to understand that at the time I was kind of messed funeral was only 4 day's after the battle, the order had taken care of theArrangements and all I had to do was show up.

I know what you are thinking; what is his issue? Why did he not see his godson before that?

Believe me, I have thought that my self many times before.  
But at the time I just could not.

After the battle I showered, slept for two day's and went to Fred's funeral.

But any way back to my story.  
When I first met ted, he was in the arms of his grandmother.  
She was sitting in the first row of chars on the Hogwarts grounds where the funeral was.

All the people that died in the battle were buried in marble tombs on the school grounds, (except for Colin Creevey, his parent's wanted to be able to see his grave) white for professor Lupin and snape. Blood red for the rest and bubblegum pink for Tonks. (I was told that Ginny suggested that)

I walked up to Andy and just looked at him; he was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.  
He was no more than six weeks old at the time and he did not know that they were gone.  
He was at peace, just sitting there wrapped in a blanket on his grand mum's lap. Not a care in the world.

I stood there just looking at him as tear's fell out of my eyes.

Than she placed him in my arms.

She said to me with a soft smile "Harry, I know that Remus and Dora made you godfather, you should get used to it."

I held him, reveling how soft his bright green hair was.  
How tiny he was, I had never held something that small in my hand's before, I felt that I was going to break him, I guess that Mrs. Weasley saw the worry in my eyes, "Harry Dear…" she said in a small voice,  
"….you're not going to break him"

that was some of the best advice I ever got from Mum, That one little bit of motherly humor has stayed with me through all of my children, nieces, nephews and I am positive that it will be there when I have grandchildren.

I sat through the funeral with teddy on my lap and Ginny at my side.

Three week's after the battle I proposed to Ginny and she said yes.  
Than a week after that we were marred, many People came. They seemed to want a little bit of sunshine in there lives  
and what better than a wedding to brighten your world?

The order and all that was left of the DA was there. even Denise Creevey. When I thanked him for coming he was a train wreck. the death of his brother had taken him just about as hard as Fred's death had taken the weasley's.

All he said before he congratulated me and kissed Ginny on the cheek before he left was "I miss Colin Very much. But I think, No I know that he would have wanted me to come. He respected you very much Harry. That is why he fought next to you. If he was here I know he would have wished you all the best"

That was a very sad day, but It was also happy. I know that sound's odd but in a way it makes sense.

Although I still don't now how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let us get marred so fast.

I think that once they realized that Ginny and I were not going back to school they had lost their battle. I also think that part of what changed there mind to let us get married was that if they did not say yes that Ginny just would of eloped me.

Her brothers on the other hand, they were a different story.

Ron was ecstatic; His opinion was that he was gaining a brother(I just think he did not want any one else in bed with his Sister.)

Bill was ok with it; I think Flur talked him out of killing me.

(She may be Vain and slightly aggravating at times but she has a good heart)

Charley was not very happy with the idea.  
"I still don't know why people get married! It's like the last legal form of slavery!"

Percy was really weird about it.  
He was stuck between a very strong disapproval, and not knowing if he was aloud to say what he thought about it. He settled with warning me with his wand to my neck… "If you hurt her or leave her or any thing that might harm her or put her in danger I will personally hunt you down and kill you! Are we clear?"

That was strange. I guess he got that I would never do any thing to hurt Ginny, after a stiff nod he just left, with out me even saying any I did not mind I did not know what to say any way.

George I did not expect much out of, maybe a punch in the face.

But I certainly did not think that he would stand up and walk over to me and clap me on the back and proclaimed with a huge smile,  
"Ha Ha! Good luck mate! Your gunna have your hands full!"

(Under stand that this was only a few weeks after his twin died, he had not said much if any thing at all)

Three week's after Ginny and I got married we found out we were pregnant, that was a surprise; we had not been planning to have a baby for at least a few year's.

(Oh god, I can't believe that I am saying this) we had taken the proper precautions but they obviously they did not work; Hermione said something about love and passion overriding the spell.

Nine month's later victory Molly Nymphadora Potter was born.  
I was 18 Ginny was 17, yes we were young. But we were ready.

When Ginny and I announced that we were having a baby the weasley's freaked out. In a good way or a bad way we still don't know.

Originally Ginny and I had planed to move in and remodel **Number 12, Grimmauld Place**, but Mum,

(Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted that I call them 'Mum and dad' I thought it very nice) said that we should stay at home, As much as I love her and dad I but I felt like I had over stayed by keep, she quickly banished that idea from my head ……… "Harry! You put that idea out of that foolish head right this instant! You are never ever not welcome here, Your family know, and with the baby on it's way….hmmm I know that you two are adult's but I need you two to live at home right now, I'm not even letting charley go back to Romania."

So we stayed there until victory was three months old.  
That gave me time to remodel the house. It look's real nice now,  
under Ginny's watchful eyes I opened up the floor plan, painted and generally remolded.  
It looks nothing like it did when Sirius was alive, The walls are no longer green, but warm scarlet and Gold.  
I think he would have liked it.

Neville, Ron, Dean and I did most of the work, I think that the hard work kept me from going insane with grief.

I became an official Auror in seven weeks.

(Most people take four years, a new record!)

And in 2007 I became Head Auror.  
Hermione, Ron and I have reinvented the M.o.M

It is a very different place.  
oh and did I mention that I banished all the Dementors from Azkaban? Ya I did that to.

Ginny and I have six children,

Victory Molly Nymphadora, 15

Sirius Ronald, 13

James Arthur, 12

Albus Sevrous, 11

Lilly Luna, 9

And Adrianna Ginirva 6.

I'm a father! When I look back when I was seventeen I never saw my self having Kids, well I never even saw my self living.

And despite the fact that my kids are crazy, intelligent, pranksters that drive me up the wall and test my limits every moment of the day, they are my life, I don't know what I would be with out them.


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny

**(If this was mine than Harry would have six kids and Fred would still be alive. But that did not happen. Therefore this is simply the product of a Harry-potter-Crazed, overactive imagination)**

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter 3, Ginny. **

**_____________________________________________________  
**

Off all the people that I have met I think that Ginny is the strongest out of all them.

She is daring, fiery, and the best mum in the world.

After the war I thought that I would never see her the same again, she had changed so much while we were gone, she was elementally the same, but all most entirely different.

When we were at Fred's funeral I remember looking over at her,  
she was sitting on my right side with her hands in her lap.  
Tears were falling down her cheeks as she stared blankly at his tomb.  
She looked so young and so lost, but there was also an odd maturity that only long periods of pain and loss can bring.

Some times I will walk down a street and see that same glint in some ones eyes, when I see it I see her, sitting on the Hogwarts lawn not knowing what to do.

When I proposed to her she had the strangest look on her face I remember sitting on her bed with her and just praying that she said yes.  
Her face had so many emotions on it I was so scared that she would say no.

But tell me, what does that say about a man, when he is not afraid to die and face his own death by walking calmly to it at the hands of the one man that he has hated since he was eleven, but he is terrified to the point of tears at the thought that his girlfriend won't say yes when he asks her to marry him?

She said that when she yes that I started sobbing into her arms. I personally don't remember this; I think I was so blinded by happiness that I did not notice anything but her.

For such a long time when she cried it was from grief, I remember the first time that she cried out of pure joy, when Vix was born.

When we found out she was having a baby, she was so scared.  
I remember her walking me up at night just to sob into my arms and ask over and over again if she would be a good mum.

She was not scared for her self, she once told me, but for the baby.  
"What if I can't give her the things she needs?"  
Now notice something there, "she".

When Ginny would talk about the baby she would always call it she. Once Molly called her on it asked her why she called the baby she,  
"You know dear…" she said, "….girls don't run very strongly in the family, you should not get your hopes up"  
All Ginny said was "I know"

Bill thought that she was simply cracking under the stress, and to tell you the truth, I did to, but I did not say any thing, I simply held her as she cried.

Out of all her pregnancies, the worse was when she was pregnant with Victory. She was worse than James. (And that is saying something!)  
I would wake up in the middle of the night to find Ginny lying awake in bed with a grimace on her face and her swollen womb visibly moving, (vix kicked then and she kicks now.)

She had really bad mood swings too, once she threw a vase at my head, and once she left the room Ron started laughing hysterically.  
"Just wait till Hermione is pregnant" that shut him instantly,

George, who had been sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace having been trying very hard to contain his laughter when Ginny was in the room to avoided further injury to me or himself finely, lost it.

When she went into labor, I think that was the scariest moment in my life.

Ginny had all of nine months to face her insecurities, but I had been so engrossed in work and the disarray of the world, that in one minuet it all crashed down upon me.

"Will I be a good dad?" "Can I provide for my family?" "Will I be there for the baby unlike my parents/mentors or will I just disappear like they did?"

All these thoughts ran through my head, but as I heard a wailing scream it all dissolved in a rush of happiness.

When I saw Ginny crying and holding our daughter she was her self again, that was my Ginny sitting on that hospital bed holding

a beautiful baby.

After Vix was born and the house was finished molly let us move out.

I knew that it was hard for her to let us go.  
I know that she did it because she loved us, but I know she still found it hard.

I saw so many changes in Ginny after Vix was born; she grew in so many ways.  
I remember coming home from a bad day at work to see Ginny in the kitchen covered in baby food while teddy and victory laughed manically at there mothers funny faces.

After standing there for a while, I went up stairs and I fell on my knee's and thanked the god above for my family.

She still had mashed green been in her hair as she made dinner.

About four months after vix was born Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I had gone to Hogwarts to see how the reconstruction of the castle was going and to teach a few DADA classes.

She and I had decided to pay a game of one-on-one in the Qudditch Pitch as Ron and Hermione and the kids bugged McGonagall.

We let the snitch go, after about fifteen minutes we saw it at the same time and both went into a nose dive, I grabbed it two inches from her hand.

We drifted to the ground kissing unashamedly…. Well that is until we herd a light embarrassed cough. We broke apart to find a rather tall and buff black woman with a short bob hair cut looking at us with amusement.  
As we jumped apart Ginny let out a high pitched yelp as she laid eyes on the women.  
"Hello my name is…" she said holding out a hand for Ginny to shake, "Your Gwenlog Joans" Ginny said cutting her off and shaking her hand.  
"Yes indeed, know that was some exhalant seeking Mrs. Potter."  
"She's an even better Chaser!" I said Grinning as Gin slapped me on the chest playfully.  
"Is she?" Joans said looking over Ginny with an apprising air.  
"Yes ma'am, she helped won just about all of the school games in my sixth year" I said proudly.  
"Is that so? Well than I will have to see that. Here is my card; I want to see you on the harpy's training pitch"  
she handed Ginny her card and strode out of the pitch.

Ginny Played Lead chaser for the Hollyhead Harpys for three and a half years.

One day she came home and said she wanted to be a mum, our son Sirius was born nine months later.

She now works as head qudditch Correspondent for the Dailey Prophet.

I do not know how she does it, if I was the mum and the primary care giver for those seven kids;  
I think I would lose my mind.  
That Ginny potter is made of some tough stuff.

(Ya Ted Lives with Andromeda but we might as well be his mum and dad, he spends way to much time at our house!)


	4. Chapter 4, Ron and Hermione

**Hay I am sorry it took me so long to update! It's been a really _LONG _week.  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! It makes me write faster.**

**OH and if you are gonna add me as a *Fave*, Review! I know you like it but what do you _think?_**

**As always it is not mine. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Chapter 4, Ron and Hermione.**

Ron and Hermione.

I don't really know what to say about them.  
I do not feel that anything that I say about them would give them justice.  
They were there through every thing, Ron and Hermione I know I owe my life, my soul, my sanity to.

They are my best friends, they always have been and all ways shall.

Now in school they were there own persons, but after the war they were no longer such.  
After the war they were _Ron and Hermione_ a single person that would not be separated.  
I am sure that that does not make any sense what so ever to you so I will try to explain.

You, I am sure, know the by now famous account of there first kiss, thanks to the final book.

After the kiss, (I was happy for them don't get me wrong but was that really the time? But than again, them being "Ron and Hermione" I don't think It would have happened any other way "Better late than never" I suppose.)  
I don't think that they really "talked" about it, like Ginny and I did.  
They just _Were_.

She held Ron's hand as he walked in the funeral procession, and after the long nights of grief.  
They still argue, yes. They can still argue and make Mrs. Black look like a kitten but you know when the fight that it won't kill each other for fear of living with out the other, and to tell you the truth I don't think they ever could live with out the other.

After the battle Ron and I, as I said before, worked as Auror's.  
We were called Auror's, but we were really just untrained blokes running around the country side arresting Death eater's and chucking them into Azkaban.  
But hay! It worked. We got just about all them bastards into prison.  
Oh, and in my defense we did try them in a court of law.

After all that, I started real Auror training while Hermione worked at the ministry with me. Ron, He worked at Weasley Wizard Weezys with George, I know that it was really hard for him, He wanted to be with me and Hermione at the MoM but he decided that it would be a better idea if he worked at WWW.  
George was so wacked (A word that Sirius uses a lot, I guess it has worn off on me)  
At the time, But he did not want to lose the shop, and he could not do it on his own, Ron was the first to volunteer.

About two years later Ron officially joined the Auror squad. He now works as lead officer, one step down from head, I once asked him if he minded that I was head. "Naw, You should be Head, I'd Just muck things up!" I guess he meant it.

One month after the Battle Ron and Hermione went to Australia to find Hermione's parents, Ginny and I did not go, we thought it was go idea for them to have 'alone time'.

They soon found them and brought them home, (I heard that Mrs. Granger was not too happy with her Daughters actions and involvement in the war, and the fact that she forcibly removed all memories of herself from there minds did not go over to well ether.)  
But the I guess made up, they spent the next two week at the burrow (with what seemed to me as the rest of the living wizarding world)

When we got our Order of Merlin's (I got seven, as if I needed the money. Ron and Hermione got five each and Ginny got three, all the Weasley's got OOM too) we also got our names on Chocolate Frog Cards; Ron said it was his "Finest hour", Hermione just smiled.

Like I said, Ron and Hermione had been together since the end of the war.  
They made it official four years after the battle, I was best man (as was in my wedding) and Ginny was maid of honor.  
It was a beautiful wedding, I think that was the happiest I have seen Ron since the end of the war.

Around the time that we got pregnant with Al they got pregnant to, around five years after the battle.  
There daughter Rose Elisabeth was born the next spring, and than two years after that they had a son named Hugo Miles

Hermione despite what she said to the minister, on my seventeenth birthday (which might I add went down in Weasley family history) she did work in the law, at first she helped with the Death eater trials, she was the one who led the trial for Umbrige for muggle Torture and other acts Against humanity, as well as assisting Lord Voldemort with out resist, she is now serving a life time sentence.

For a long time we did not really have any titles other than 'sir' and 'ma'am'.  
you have no idea how weird It is for a eighteen year old who did not even complete school to be called 'sir' by people who could be your grandparents.

But because we sorta had free range of the MoM Hermione did a lot of work at with S.P.E.W, she made a lot lives better with that.

She is now head of Magical law enforcement.

Rose and Hugo.

Rose Is the same age as Albus, and Hugo is the same age as Lilly.

There very close to there cousins, all the kids are close to each other.

Hugo is the spitting image of Ron in a lot of ways,  
He has bright red slightly curly hair and lots of freckles.

It his bright blue eyes always seem to be thinking something.

(Most of the time it is about trouble)  
His is very bright and has a love for Bad humor and qudditch.

Rose is a complicated person; she has dark red hair with soft big curls.  
Her eyes are a soft dark blue and seem.  
She is the oddest combination of Ron and Hermione.  
She is sharp as a tack and sometimes a little blunt, she is loyal as Ron and has his love for the "cannons". She is also a bit insecure like her mum, but you don't want to get in her way, she always sticks up for her friends and keeps a good sense of humor.

**________________________________________________**

**Well that is that. Like I said, "REVIEW"!  
When the next chapter…..Tally**


	5. Chapter 5, George

**Right…hmmm well REVIEW!  
(AND IF YOUR GONNA *FAVE*, REVIEW!!!)  
**

**If only It was mine…….**

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter four, George.**  
___________________________________________________________________

I don't think that I can rely _describe _George or how he handled Fred's death.

He was very messed up, for a very long time.

Once in a while my kids will ask me about Fred, I have no problem with telling them what he was like, we all feel that would be an insult to Fred's memory if we did not talk about him.  
But I find it so hard to try to explain what George was like when Fred was alive.  
How does one describe how the zany, charismatic uncle that they have grown up with , lost the twinkle in his eye? I do not think I will ever know.

After the battle, we, as I said, slept in the castle.

George slept with his big brother charley.

While we were at Hogwarts, We were all working on something, But George just sat there at the Huffelpuff table looking forward but not seeing any thing.

When we left Bill and Percy had to practically pick him up. There was a large Wake of people as they made there way through the Hall.  
It was a pitiful sight to see a once joyous man, so broken, that he had to be carried out of the hall by his big brothers. Lee trailed tearfully behind them.

I think the worst part of it all was not missing Fred or the mirrors Broken in Rage and grief, the worst part of loosing Fred was that late at night when you would hear the most heart wrenching sobs coming from the twins room.

And for some reason the only people he would let consol him was me and Ginny.

I would stay up late at night just sitting by his bed while Ginny sat on my lap.  
I once asked him why he felt this way and he said.

"I know you loved Fred, but he was not your son or brother, you are here because you want to be here…."

"Ginny?"

"Do you honestly think she would leave you side?"

"No"

"….oh and thanks for being here, I know you have a lot to worry about, but I am rely grateful that you are here with me, I miss him very much, but I don't want mum or dad to suffer more than they have to"

That struck me as odd. But I think it also humbled me, even in his darkest hour George was thinking of the others pain.

At Fred's funeral I think that was the worst I have ever seen him, he did not move, he did not cry. He just sat between his mother and father with sorrow etched in his being.

For the longest time he just stayed like that, soon the tears became less frequent and he reopened the shop, (although I think if Ron had not been as strong as he was and significantly taller than George ,Ginny would have had to clean up a lot more broken minors and store displays.)

Lee Jordan was hit hard by Fred's death, but he stood by firm George and is kind of one of the family now. (He married Katie Bell, there son Kenny, Sirius's best friend, he's an aggravating kid)

If I had to bet my life on anything, it would be that Vix saved that Mans life.

He was in such a state of depression that I think that when he smiled as he held Victory. It was the first time since Fred died he had smiled and was truly happy.

And when we said that he was Godfather (we did not ask we just said)

He looked at us than looked at her and whispered

"Victory is ours"

And for some reason she woke up just than and looked at him with bright, knowing eyes.

Maybe that's where she gets her lust for winning from?

Vix is the apple of that mans eye. Sweet Peat he calls her.

If he is ever mad or in bad mood the only one that calms him down, is Vix..

Not even his wife has that effect on him.

When she was a baby if he was not at work he was sitting on the floor rolling around playing with her,  
And he spoils her rotten, we think that is where she and Ted get all there supplies for pranks.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The day of my wedding we found George and Angelina Johnson in bed, quite naked, with horrid head aches and No clue as to what had happened.

they have been together ever since.

George and Angie have two children, Fred and Roxanne.

They still live over the shop. (Which might I add is a HUGE money maker)

Angie worked alongside Ginny as Chaser for the Harpys now she stays home with the kids.

________________________________________________________________________

**Freddie and Roxie.**

Fred is a lot like his name sake he is bright and inquisitive and has a wicked since of humor. He is the same age as Sirius.

Him, Sirius and Kenny are worse than Fred George and lee ever were. (But not as bad as Teddy, Vix and malfoy)

He has dark skin and curly brown hair. And bright brown eyes.  
But unlike George he is rather tall like his mother.

Roxie is a sweetheart, she is the same age as James,  
She is very petite and has the most beautiful dark tanned skin. Her hair falls in soft brown ringlets.

She is sweet and kind but can keep up with the others humor.

Both Fred and Roxie are as athletic as there parents.

I do not think He will ever get over Fred's death, but I know that he knows that he has things to live for.


	6. Chapter 6, Bill

**A/N I do not own Harry potter or the "the big comfy couch" nor looneet the clown, **

**REVIEW! **

_____________________________________________________________________

Bill.

Well I do not think there is much to say about him.  
He grieved, and mourned, just like the rest of us.  
Cried appropriately at the funeral….

I think, now I do not know it as fact, but I think that the loss of Fred hit him in a different way, I think that the formally sunny outlook on life was dented,

"What kind of world would let a Big brother loose his little brother?" I once heard him sobbing to his wife.

But the pain got better, as the years went on, and soon he was nothing more than a long lost loved one…..well maybe not……….

He still works a desk job at Gringotts, as well as Fleur.

They have three children, Mariette, Luis, And Dominique.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Mariette, Luis and Dominique **

Mariette is the spitting image of her mother.

Though I am glad to say that she is not quite as pompous as her Fleur,(I am sorry but it is that whole 'sister-in-law thing that gets me, you must forgive me if I am prejudice)

She is the same age as Sirius. Thirteen.

I rather like Luis; He is a very smart and funny kid. He has what seems to me as wit.  
not the joking humor of James or Freddie, Just simple things that will crack you up….but sometimes he will say something, and at the time he just seems like the oddest little twelve year old.  
But than your laying in bed and it hits you full force sending you into a fit of laughter that has your spouse looking at you with a looking at you as if you have mad, and all you can gasp out is "Luis"

I am told that he is quite the 'lady's man'. "Unlike _some peop_le in this family….He has tact!" Vix once told me. The way she said it was all very convincing.  
And he is rather good looking, with light golden hair and dark blue eyes.

And finely little Dominique, she is very cute for a six year old, and very outspoken, (I am starting to think it is a Weasley family trait,)

She has strawberry-blond hair and a little dancers step.  
She always has something to say or something to ask.  
If a party was boring she would be the one to liven it up.

And she does not like Pranks played on her.

One day a few months ago she had climbed up on my lap,

( for some unfathomable reason, all my nieces and nephews like my lap the best, if Ginny is not on it than one of the kids is, I once asked Hugo why my lap was so popular, "Well…yours is the best!" Albus at the ripe old age of three nicknamed me "the big comfy couch!" _the name stuck _ every one calls me that now, _Every one_)

But any way, claimed upon my already full lap (molly) and said to me in the most cute, pleading voice… "_Uncle Harry." _ "Yes love?" "Would you _Pleas_ tell James to stop pulling pranks on me?" She even put out her bottom lip. I swear that child can convince a priest to murder.

They still live at shell cottage.

When ever I go over there I always see a little token or flower on Dobby's Grave,

Bill and fleur swear they don't do it.

**Right next chapter!**

**I know it is short but hay, take it or leave it.**

btw (molly) is not Mrs. Weasley. I will get to that in the next chapter.

REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7, percy

**Percy.**

I think Percy was the most guilt ridden of all the weasley's.

I do not think he ever got over the fact that Fred was the one that he was laughing at when he was killed.

Survivors guilt can be a horrid thing to go threw, but at least he had all of our support.  
(Okay…. that sounded cheesy,)

I am quite sure that you are tired of hearing about how each of us was affected by Fred's death.  
But you must understand what that kind of thing can do to a person,  
and a family.

Out of all of Ron's brothers I think that Percy is _still_ my least favorite.

He is still quite pompous, and more than a little arrogant.  
But I love him. (I have to, he is my brother in law!)

He still works for kingsley, more as a court scribe than anything.

But I must say, (and I am sure that I should feel guilty about this,)

It feels quite good, to be in higher rank within the ministry than him, I know that Ron feels that way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Percy and Aubrey. **

Around five and a half years after the war, he met a Girl named Aubrey.  
She was working at madam malkins.

They hit it off at once; he brought her home the next Sunday,

(Mum makes the whole family come to dinner at least once a week, and even the kids who are at Hogwarts come.)

She was very shy and rather demure, I liked her instantly she us rather pretty, if not a bit short, she has hazel eyes and soft brown hair.

She is in almost all definition of the word 'demure'.

But I have also seen her loose her temper. She can be quite scary, it was rather funny if I do say so my self.

She keeps Percy in line; she is always the one to tell him off if he is getting to full of himself. She sorta balances him out.

Out of all of the weasley brothers Percy and Aubrey were together for the longest time before they got married.

And it was Four years after that before they had kids.

They have two year children, molly and Lucy,

**__________________________________________________**

**molly and Lucy. **

Molly is six and Lucy is four.

They are the babies of the family.

Molly is quite a little miss, she always is polite and never cross, I guess she gets it from her mother.  
She has small brown eyes and pouty little lips.

And her mums soft brown hair, only it falls in loose ringlets.

She also has an affinity for my lap.

Lucy is the most like her grandmother out of all the grandkids.  
She is kind and smart, but also has quite a temper.

She has dark red ringlets, and soft hazel eyes.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N As you might have already noticed, this does not really go with the epilogue. So my math is a little ~!!!!! **

**ps. how do you like Aubrey. do you think she would have been what Percy would have been attracted to? **


	8. Chapter 8, Charlie

**Charlie.  
____________________________________________________**

After the war charlie stayed at the burrow for a few months but than he went back to Romania. Molly had gone in a fit at this. I think she just saw her world ( or what was left of it) going.  
Ginny and I had gotten married, Ron and Hermione were a couple,  
Percy went back to work, and Bill had Fleur.

"I have a life there mum, I can't just leave." Charlie had protested at her.  
"I just don't see why you have to leave so soon."

"It's been five months. I can't live in the past."

"But–"  
"Mum. Let him go, He has a life." George had said from his perch on top of the kitchen stove.

Molly could not argue at that.  
_______________________________________

He went back to Romania; he has lived there ever since.

He does come back for Christmas, Easter and all birthdays.  
(although there are so many of them that I do not see how he gets the time off)

He never got married.  
And he is not going to.

He prefers Dragons, than women.

**_________________________________________________________________  
**

**I know, short chapter.  
sorry.  
the next one will be after christmas.  
**

**READ AND REVIEW! Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9, Mum and dad

**Molly and Arthur. **

**___________________________________  
**So far I think that I have given a fairly accurate description of the weasley family after Fred's death.

But I am not sure I can really _tell_ you what mum and dad were thinking at the time. I know I can not tell you what they were feeling.

I have never lost one of my children, although there have been times when I thought I was going to; I have all my children well and whole.

How do I explain the deep pain of loosing ones child when my children are above me tucked safely in there beds?

I will not be able to do it but I will tell you what I saw…

I saw her fall apart, she crumbled and sank to the floor.

I saw him silently suffering while trying to support he and George.

I remember late at night I would hear him sobbing down in the living room while all else slept.

It hurt my heart so much know just how much pain he was in.

I have all ways felt like it was my fault, I once told this to Ginny, she smacked me up side the cheek and told me never to think of such things again.

They will never heal completely, but they are much better than they were before.

They don't think about him every minute or so, but just once a day.

________________________________________

something that I did not really expect was their reaction to Teddy.

Teddy was my godson, my responsibility, nothing more, nothing less.  
But they accepted him as their own.

Ever since he learned to talk, his names for them for them is "Grandmum And Granddad"  
Andromeda is just Granny, or Andy, Vix came up with that when she was young, she said that her name was too much of a mouthful. "kind of like _victory_!"

Molly can not resist a baby, and dad is even worse!  
They love him just as much as any of their own grandkids.

Dad still works for the MoM.

The miss use of muggle artifacts is still his 2nd love. His family is his first.  
And mum is still mum, staying home watching what ever kids that need to watched and making too much for dinner.

**______________________________________  
**

**A/N, I know that the chapter sucks, But review any way! Thanks for reading…Next up, Neville longbottom **


	10. Chapter 10, Neville

**Neville.  
___________________________________**

Neville…

Neville…

Hmmm…. Neville!

I must say that I have come up on a blank for him.

So far in this "fanfiction" I have, at least it think so, portrayed a fairly accurate overview of those people who survived the war to greave after it.

But I do not think I can truly capture Neville longbottom.  
Hmmm….but I guess I must try.

I must apologize for my rambling; I am not a very good writer.  
I think I shall have Ginny look at this after I am finished so she can 'fix' it.

But any way back to my story.

After the battle (I am sure you are saying 'good god potter! Could you stop harking about that bloody battle already?  
We know it was bad! We know it was big! _We know you defeated the dark lord_! God!...I know Victory says that.)

Kingsley, who had seen Neville's dulling skills and heard quite a bit about how Neville had lead Dumbledore's Army when we were gone, asked him to work with the Auror squad rounding up the death eaters.

I was about two feet away from him and let me just say that his face was _priceless. _

I did not think that one look could have so many emotions in it at the same time.

First was shock, than humor, than hurt, than anger, than…..well I think it went right back to shock.

He could not believe that Kingsley was even talking to him, than humor at the idea that Kingsley was pulling his chain.

Hurt of the thought that after all this Kingsley was insulting him, that after all his hard work and endless nights of torture that he would dare ask him such a thing, than Anger for what I presumed was the idea of death eaters mad with shame and grief just roaming around the country.

"Your kidding right?" Neville asked looking up at Kingsley with that priceless face.

"I am not. We need Auror's, and I do not see any one more apt!"

"Well what about Ron and Harry?" Neville had asked still in shock.

"They have already joined."

"You're serious? Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Kingsley replied.

"Okay…sure, why not?" I think that was the biggest grin he has ever worn.

He did a fantastic job as an Auror, his grandmother was so proud.

McGonagall who was headmistress of the school had decided that it was a good idea for them to add more teachers to the staff.

All the old teachers stayed, but with all the muggle born'sthat had been neglected an education and incoming students and the students that stayed an extra year after not getting any proper schooling during the war.

They soon found that there was not enough hands to go around.

I had been sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow drinking a cuppa and reading over some paper work when he came rushing into the room looking as if he had won the lotto.

"Harry! Guess what? Oh I can't believe this!"

He seemed to be rambling on so I just asked "what are you trying to say?"

"McGonagall!" He was able to gasp out.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She she she!" He was jumping up and down now.

"She! what?"

"She asked me to be herbology Teacher!...I gotta go tell Hannah!" and with that he dissapered on the spot.

I heard a giggle behind me, it was Ginny. "I thought there was somthing going on between him and Hannah Abbot."

Needless to say it's the perfect job for him.  
He still is to this day at his post, he splits the classes with Sprout.

James says that he often shows students his DA coin and tells them about his adventures, he is one of the more popular teachers.

He did end up marring, Hannah Abbot.

She now runs the Leakey cauldron; Tom was getting some back issues.

They don't have any children, although, he is only thirty two!

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

OMG! i am so sorry! i know you lot hate me for the late update, once agian, sorry.  
i will try to update sooner! next, Luna!...and if you have any ideas who you would like to see, plese tell me (I am so not doing dudley!)

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11, LUNA!

**Luna Scamander.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Luna….is still….Luna.

Nothing will change that, she is still odd, and still more than a bit eccentric, I love her all the more for it.

After the war she did not do much….what I mean is she did not become a law maker or a Auror battling dark wizards.

Alas no, she became a Wizarding naturalist!

I can not in any way say how she mourned, or if she did, (I am sure she did) she thinks in such a weird way that no one person can tell you what she is thinking at any one time.

Ginny and I named her Victory's Godmother, what we were thinking? I have no idea.

She is an Bad influence on Vix, (all of the kids for that matter) Luna makes Vctory think, Bad things happen when she thinks.

About ten years ago…? Yes, Ginny says that it was ten years, she married a man named Rolf Scamander.

He is the great grandson of the guy who wrote "Fantastic beasts and ware to find them." His name fell out of my head.

He is just about as odd as Luna (I did not think that possible)  
he has thick Curley blond, almost clear, Hair, and the greyest eyes I have ever seen,  
it's kinda creepy, it's like they are made out of silver.  
- Creepy.

I think they met over a bottle of fire whisky and a quibbler.

They have twin boys Lysander and Lorcan.  
They are about five.

Weird kids….

They just travel around the world looking for random objects, and animals.

Although I feel the need to say that Luna did finely accept that Crumpled Horned Snorkacks, Do not exist. (she still has hope)

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HALLO! (that's German!) thanks so much for reading, and if you have any ideas on who you would like to see tell me! If not than up next is the one-the only-TEDDY LUPIN!!!!!**

**REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12, Andromeda Tonks

**Andromeda Tonks. **

_________________________________________________________________

I have always felt bad for Andy (vix came up with that name when she was Four, she said that Andromeda was _way_ to long, Andromeda had laughed and said "Andy it is!")

She has been threw so much, she is a very strong women.

I always thought that it was not fare that she herself was not in the Order, but she lost just about all of her family to it.

Her Husband, her Daughter, her Son in law…..and even her sister, even though Bellatrix was the definition of evil, she was still her sister.

Her and her sister Narcissa did make up to some extent, they see each once a week for tea.  
Andy still does not like her sister husband, who does?

After the war Andy grieved for her children just as much as Molly grieved for Fred.

We knew that she did not have the family as we did to help us get threw the loss.  
We became her family.

She spent a lot of time at the burrow; Molly gained something like a confident.

They both understood what the other was feeling.

Andy, Mum and Dad and the Diggory's formed this kind of club, I don't know how to explain it, they knew how the others felt.

Andy is a very strong willed person, not unlike the rest of the Blacks.

I offered to bring up Teddy, she said no, that she would do it.

Ted…Teddy is an idiot.

Now before you yell at me for saying such evil things about my own godson….he is not and idiot in the way that he is not smart, quite the opposite. He has his father's smarts.

But he also has his mothers need for Adrenaline.  
…..And the Black stubbornness.

I remember one year, I think He was six, He had gone threw a stage were he would not sit down for anything.

Many a times Andromeda would stick her head threw the floo and ask if I could take Teddy for the night, I would say yes, and he would be hurtled threw the fire grate only to scream "Hi HARRY!" and start to babble about weird random things and bounce around the house till Ginny would give him a cup of chocolate milk spiked with a sleeping draught.

I can understand how Andromeda can not want to be any ware near him when he got jumpy.

At first she did not trust me at all.  
She would not let Ted stay with me alone, even if Ginny was there.

It took a little while for her to get convinced that I was a pretty responsible 'parent.' Even if I was only eighteen.

She has a job at Flourish and Blots. She likes it there.  
I think it makes he feel like she is not just some old lady taking care of her orphaned grandson.

I think she sees some of Tonks in Victory, maybe that is why she took such a shining to her, but than again…who has not taken a shining to vix?

Andy is a soft soul, she has been beating and bruised…and she may have healed a bit off…but she still stands by her morals.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Hey! I know that I said Teddy was next, but....yeah, I forgot about Andy....so yeah, next up the malfoys!**

**REVIEW! or I stop writing!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13, The Malfoy's

**Plz! Don't go back and review and say "malfoy? No, he does not have a son Teddys age, he is Albus's age, remember people! ITS NON CANNON!! Thanks! Review!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Malfoy's.**

**________________________________________________**

As I am sure you know, Mrs. Malfoy did something that was extremely brave. She lied to Voldemort.

She did the same thing that my mother did, she risked her own life to save her sons.

I am sure it was somewhat selfish on her part, she knew that she would only be able to enter the castle with the winning party.

Because of Tom Riddle's inability do love he did not see what was right in front of his face.

A mother's fear.

After Tom had killed himself. (Haha!)

The Malfoy's just sorta sat in the corner not really knowing what to do with themselves.

I did talk to Kingsley and got Draco and Narcissa Full pardons.

Mrs. Malfoy because of lying to Voldy-shorts, that and she was never really a Death Eater, she never took the dark mark.  
She was just assumed because of her Husband's title.

And Draco because he was more or less forced into taking the dark mark.  
He knew that if he did not take it than his parents would be killed.

Kingsley did not like it very much, he was shocked at what Mrs. Malfoy had done.

But me, being the great war hero I am was able to persuade Kingsley to leave not a blemish on Draco's nor Mrs. Malfoy's record.

Mr. Malfoy was not so lucky, I was able to keep him out of Azkaban but he would always be on the list of Death Eaters.

If he did any thing wrong he would be thrown into prison.

"This is a great chance. Take it with a grain of salt."  
Hermione had said when we talked to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Mr. Malfoy had asked.

"It's called mercy." I said to him.

Ron, Hermione and I started to walk away.

"Thanks Harry." Draco had called.  
I just raised a hand to tell him I heard.

"Harry! Stop smirking!" Hermione had whispered in my ear.

Ron had to laugh at that.

____________________

I am not sure what happened, there are many rumors.

As far as we know Draco married Astoria Greengrass (Daphne Greengrass's younger sister.)  
about three mounts after the war.

They had their son Scorpius Hyperion nine months later.

"Scorp said it was a shotgun wedding." Vic told me.

That is what Hermione and Ginny thought too.

"There was no way that they just got pregnant."  
Ginny said smirking when we found out.

"Kinda like you and Harry?" Neville smirked gesturing to her rather large belly.

We had been the Burrow just sitting around, Ron said that my face turned Weasley red.

Mrs. Malfoy is a sweet girl.  
She is very quiet.

She has a soft round face that is framed in big brown curls.

When you look at Draco and his wife you can tell that they do love each other.

Astoria always does what Draco asks her, but Draco is not his father in the way that he is mean or crule.

_______________

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

I like him!

He really is a cool kid.

He, Victory and Teddy are best friends.

It was the summer after their first year.  
They had come into my study and asked if one of their friends could come over and hang out.

I asked them who he was and what house they were in, stuff like that. They did not say his name or any thing.

"It's our best friend dad. He is in Gryffindor."

"What is his name?" I had asked again.

I could tell that I was not getting any thing out of them and when they want to be hush hush they don't ever say a word.

"Well why not? Tell him to come over!"  
But just as I had said it Ginny yelled.

"Harry! You might want to come down here."

The two of them smirked wide smirks and looked at each other.

That was enough to tell me they were up to something,  
I rushed down stairs.

Malfoy and a mini Malfoy were standing in my living room.

Don't get me wrong, I have gotten over all War time issues, we still did not like each other very much.

He was looking at the boy next to him snarling.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
He asked him.

The boy smiled at his father much in the same way that Teddy smiles at me and said "Hiya! Vix! Hi Ted!"  
He ran over to them as they bolted out side.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked. She had on a apron and waving a greasy spoon in Malfoy's face.

"Do you think I want to be here? My son told me this address of a friends house and flooed ahead of me."  
He had a scowl on his face.

"Malfoy." I said offering my hand as I picked up had been tugging on my pant leg.

"Potter." He said, we shook hands as he said  
"I will be back here at five to pick him up, I like this as much as I am sure you do." He patted Albus on the head and bowed to Ginny.

"Mrs. potter." He said.

"Malfoy."

And with that he left.

Scorp is a really cool kid, he is very polite and always has a great disposition on life, he is little sun bonking around the house.

He is a very funny kid, and he always calls me Mr.P….drives me up the wall, the weasley's like him too.

He is goth, at least that is what Teddy yells at me. "HE'S GOTH! NOT PUNK! TORY AND I ARE PUNK! BUSHTAIL IS GOTH!"

They are very adamant about that, all I see is too much eye make up and bad music.

He always has on all black, most of the time baggy jeans with huge rips in them and an excess of chains.

His pale face has white make up on it with dark brown shadow around his grey steely eyes.

He likes that kinda music, you know the kind that all they do is scream......hold on let me ask Sirius.....Scremo, how silly of me!

He is in Gryffindor, I never would have guessed it! A malfoy in Gryffindor!

He, Teddy and Tory are all on the Gryffindor team…  
The funny part of it is that most of the Gryffindor team is made of Weasley's, Potters and Malfoy's.

Vix is seeker, Teddy is keeper.

Sirius and Scorp (he hates his name) are beaters.

And than James, Luis and A girl named Lidia Cornwall are the chasers.

Kenny took after his dad and does the commentating.

I do see more of the older Malfoy's than I would really like, but at least Ginny and Astoria are good friends.

Me and Draco…not so much.

Scorpius hangs around our house a lot.

Him and his father and grandparents don't get along well….

The Malfoy's all live together, I can see why scorp does not like it there.

Scorpius is not into the whole blood thing, he says that he wants to be an Auror…Teddy and Victory want to be one too.

Scorpius has a lot going against him, including his name.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I have not been getting any reviews! I need Reviews to live! so PLZ DROP ONE! IT MAKES MY DAY!  
**** I wanted to say thanks for reading! and the quote at the bottom is from J.K Rowling herself!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14, James and Sirius

**HEY! Sorry its been a long time.  
writing over twenty two other fictions will take the heck out of you.  
REVIEWS ARE WANTED!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hello again, I'm sorry it took so long to write this.

What with work, family, Sirius deciding that it would be a good idea dung bomb the international confederation of wizards….things have been a bit hectic.

Don't you just love Easter break?

At least Teddy and Victory seemed to be entirely too enraptured in each other to do much damage…although, I am sure they could find something rather….disturbing…to do with each other.

I shall have to give a talk to Teddy about…_boundaries.  
_

But enough of my fatherly worries, I think this chapter should be about my own children.

Of course you might find a bit more information about them then their cousins in prior chapters.

Lets start off with James and Sirius, as good as a place to start as any.

Lets see…..Well…Sirius is about a head shorter then I am, he has dark, shaggy sort of messy dark brown hair.  
He is the only one in the family with hazel eyes.

Leave it to him to find the odd gene.  
He is strong willed, like the majority of my children, I am starting to think that maybe, just _maybe _their tempers have to do with their parents personalities?

He is smart in the way of History of magic…not so much when it comes to Potions; I think he gets that from his father.

He and James are rather close. They are only a year apart.

Umm….he wants to be a Curse breaker like Bill.  
I don't really like this idea, but I guess I will have to get over it.

You find that no matter how dangerous _your _job is you always think that any job that has some amount of risk for your children is an asinine way to earn money and make a living.

I think it's that you just don't want to see you children hurt, no matter how many times they point out that at your job you could get killed at any moment.

He likes Alternative rock.

He has a very nice girlfriend named…Jessica…. She won't last long.

I guess he does okay in school.

If he had a favorite uncle or aunt I think it would be Bill.

They get along alright.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

James.James is pretty short and stout.

He's got dark red hair and brown eyes and lots of freckles.

He is a bit of a smart ass.

He has a wise cracking sense of humor and is a lot like Fred and George when he was their age.

Erm… I don't know what kind of music he likes because it changes from week to week.

Nothing is ever weird enough for him.  
If people are wearing white soxs then he is wearing one foot blue and the other orange with green polkadots.

He's good at Defense, and Astronomy, I think he just likes an excuse to have his head in the clouds.

He's a bit of a pain in this ass, but then again, all my kids are.

He wants to be a professional beater when he is older.

And I betcha five pounds that that kid will make it.

If he isn't playing video games he's on a broom.

I don't know if he has a girl friend.  
__

My kids (With the exception of Sirius) seem to like to keep their privet lives just that, privet.

They don't like people to dig in their business.  
I think it's that they have grown up in such a large family, that was such a figure in the media that they have found that it's a bit nicer to keep it to them selves.

And in that way, I can understand it.

I am the same way.

I just don't like my personal life over every magazine in town.

If he had a favorite aunt or uncle it would be Angelina.  
I don't know why but they seem to get along well.

I think it's that they both have the same sort of personality.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+++_+_+


	15. Chapter 15 Lily and Adrianna

**Lily and Adrianna.**

__________________________________________________________________  
  
Well…Lets see…Lily is the second oldest of the girls.

She's just about the spitting image of Ginny.  
She's got bright red hair, Freckles and a soft face.

She's about as demonic as a Barbie doll can get.  
She will do just about anything she can do get what she wants,  
and it's a favorite past time of hers to manipulate her brothers.

Now, don't get me wrong, she's a sweet heart with a kind soul.  
But she knows how to get what she wants.

It's not the best trait in the world.

(Although I must say, most of what she gets she gets from being a sweet little girl with a soft smile and kind words)

She likes all things chocolate,  
Victory says that given the chance she would mosh in chocolate.  
How one does that I have no _freaking _clue…But then again, Knowing Victory, I am sure she could find a way…oh god, now I have it stuck in my head…I DO NOT WANT MY DAUGHTER MOSHING IN ANYTHING!

Sorry, any way…

Uhhh….Lily, as of now wants to be a Queen…I highly doubt that will ever happen,  
I can see her being some sort of reporter though, one that digs for the truth and gets you in a pair of thumb screws for it, and you'll never even notice.

Lily scares me sometimes...

Her and Percy get along greatly together.

_______________

**Adrianna.  
**  
Adey is just the baby of the family, simple as that.

She will climb up on the laps of whatever brother, sister or miscellaneous family member is there and sit contently until she is kicked off.

She's such a simple, pretty thing, she has black ringlets (she must have gotten the curly hair from Ginny's side.) and soft brown eyes.

She's got the biggest dimples whenever she smiles and freckles all over her cheeks.

She's the kind of person you want to love to death.

She doesn't really have a favorite Aunt or Uncle.  
But she really took a shine to Scorp.  
I have no clue why.  
But he loves that kid like his own sister.

I don't know much about her because she's so young.

But I am sure of a few things.  
One, She will be the only one of my girls who will be happy with just being a mum, Sitting at home and knitting as a baby sits in the crib.

She'll be smart at school but no one will know it.

All the boys will want to date her, but she will only say yes to one of them.  
She'll marry him.

I just hope she doesn't get hurt or her precious little heart does not change because of the world.

Come to think of it,  
I hope that for all my children.


	16. Chapter 16, Albus

I, personally don't really feel that I need to say that I am sorry for such a long absence.  
But, Ginny, my ever endearing (this is the point where I roll my eyes dramatically) Wife has said to me point blank that I really should say that I am sorry for such a long time since the last chapter.  
So, as of now, I am apologizing for my absence.  
(Is it just me or am I starting to sound like Hermione or McGonagall?)

**Albus.  
**  
Albus is quiet.  
He's thoughtful.

Thinks things through, looks at everything with a quiet sense of hidden knowledge,  
A knowledge that sometimes you wonder if he really should have at this age.

Now, that is not saying that he doesn't like a good joke now and again.  
But he's the sort that you never want to get angry.

His quiet fury is the sort of thing that should be feared by all.

Even though we look quite a bit alike, both sharing messy black hair and glasses.  
Both sharing my mothers dazzling eyes.

I am not sure that we are that much alike.

Some days I feel as if I have this much younger twin fallowing my ever step.  
And then others, I wonder just where this kid came from!  
Some times he's like a little alien up in the library reading until his little pure heart breaks.

If he doesn't have a book or some sort of script in his hand you need to wonder what he's up to.

Out of all our children, he was the only one that went to public school.  
He seemed to thrive in the academic situation. (That and he was the only one who could control his magic…and or hair color….)

It was really quite a show when the entire Potter family showed up for one of his family meetings.

To say his teacher was shocked that Al was not, in fact an only child.

The look on her face when we walked in,  
A Family of eight red-haired-brown-eyed-black-haired-green-eyed-bespectacled-freckled (Not to mention Teddy and his bright-yellowed-haired-bright-blue-eyed glory) -people walk in and he walks over to them with an air of familiarity!

Her mouth dropped to the floor!

(At this point Ginny is reading over my shoulder and laughing her head off at the memory.)

By the time the night was through, only one toilet was plugged, two children were reduced to tears, one mother into a state of shock and one large explosion of very loud guitar from the music room.

Over all! A great night!  
We came out well from that!  
And! Albus got the award for highest grades all term!

I was very proud.

Although he is only starting his first year of Hogwarts this year I think he'll do fantastic.

As of know, I know he would like to be an Auror.  
I highly doubt that will change.

He's the sort that is stubborn as a mule, He'll become an Auror, mark my words.

{}{}{}

Albus doesn't really have an Aunt or an Uncle that he is very close to like the others.

I know he gets on well with Percy.  
But really, he's found his niche with Victory.

Albus and Victory, what a pair.


End file.
